PC:Tristan Moonblade (Lord Sessadore)
Summary Fluff Background "'Ey boys, quit yer grumblin!" Therk shouted at his unruly band. "I keep tellin' yas, this island plays tricks with yer head. You didn't hear nothin', there ain't nothin' in these woods, and soon's we finds them pointy-eared glowy-eyed freaks' old city, we'll be rollin' in gold!" With a growl for good measure, Therk went back to sharpening his axe - chopping up the wood for their fire tonight had taken some of the edge. The rest of his band quieted down and went to their tasks, eager to avoid Therk's ire and, by extension, his axe. Mere yards away, blue eyes shrouded in shadow observed the orcs as they set up their camp in a small clearing. The observer couldn't understand their crude, guttural language, but he didn't need to. He could see easily enough their disregard for Dayna's sacred woods as they hacked apart trees to build a fire and gleefully gutted what small animals they had found that day. The observer's mouth curled into a what could technically be called a smile, but was closer to a predator's grin of assured death. His finger traced the edge of a silver crescent shaped symbol around his neck as his lips whispered his promise to end the orc's life. Then the observer's hand moved over his shoulder to draw a long, curved sword, seemingly too large for the observer's slight build. With a flick of his other wrist, the observer signalled his own companions, and changed from observer to death dealer. As one of Therk's band shouted in alarm, the orc closed his eyes, growled, stood up, and started glaring around the clearing. Just as he began to shout that his already limited patience was gone, and that whoever had shouted would be missing their head soon, he found he had no air with which to shout. And there was an odd chill in his chest. Looking down, he was surprised to find half of the observer's now-bloodied blade protruding from his chest. He heard the whisper of wind over a blade as one of the observer's companions swung her sword at the orc's neck, and then he knew no more. The next orc lasted slightly longer. It dodged the first swing of the observer's curved sword by a hair's breadth, then ran. "I am Tristan; I am your end," the observer calmly told the fleeing orc as he grinned. Silvery, glittering leaves sprang from Tristan's feet as he bounded towards the orc's retreating back, moving with unearthly speed to overtake the orc with ease. "It was a mistake to run," he informed the orc as he cut the screaming creature down. The last thing it saw was the elf's grin, mocking the orc's attempt to survive, smug with the fulfilled promise of death. With a glance back to the clearing, Tristan confirmed that his brethren had finished the rest of the vile desecrators. Their work today was done. --------------------------------------------------------------- Born to a nomadic elven tribe of Dayna's followers called the Moonblades on the Living Isle of Kythira, Tristan grew up in an almost pure absence of civilization. While they did use metal weapons and implements, most of it was scavenged or stolen from the ruins around the Shadowrift, or from the bodies of those the tribes call 'defilers' - people who would plunder nature's riches without regard, or who sought to establish permanent buildings on the isle. While there were not many other elves on the Living Isle, from their scattered meetings Tristan noticed that they were different from his tribe - in demeanour, clothing, weaponry ... even their names were weird. Tristan thought this curious, but didn't think much of it at the time. As he grew older, an elder of the tribe, one named Varis Moonblade, recognized a certain potential in young Tristan. Lithe and cunning, even for an elf, Tristan was taken aside and the secret of their tribe was revealed to him. The reason for the differences between them and other tribes was because they were the chosen of Dayna, or so Varis told him. Their tribe had been gifted in times past with the knowledge of powerful fighting techniques which channeled the inescapable vengeance of their goddess, and charged with a divine purpose - to protect the Living Isle from the defilers, and even more importantly to keep a vigilant watch on the Shadowrift to ensure it does not consume more of the island. "While many of our brethren perform similar duties out of a natural sense that they should, we have been charged by the Lady of the Moon directly. While they channel the innate magic of her wilderness, we have been shown how to channel her power directly," Varis told him. Tristan was enraptured ... and then the training began. For decades, Tristan underwent the grueling training, learning to channel Dayna's power into and through his body and blade, learning the lore and commands of his goddess, and testing his skills against the enemies of his tribe when they appeared - none escaped. Despite the seriousness and stress of his training, though, Tristan managed to keep his care-free approach to life, taking each day as it came and enjoying the simple pleasures afforded to him. While his tribe was charged with the preservation of the Living Isle from dangers within and without, they did occassionally send one or two of their number into the wider world to preserve other parts of Dayna's wilds, as they are all equally precious to her. It was thus that Tristan left the tribe with the blessings of his elders and much of the gathered 'civilized' items of the tribe to see the wider world and bring vengeance upon those who defile the natural places sacred to Dayna. Background Bonus Criminal: +2 Stealth (PHB2). The Moonblade tribe's guerrilla-style attacks on those they deem to be enemies cultivated a certain propensity for remaining unseen. Appearance Age: 68 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Description Standing slightly shorter than an average human and weighing significantly less, Tristan doesn't cut a very imposing figure. He wears simple clothes under a heavy, robe-like, hooded brown cloak. The hood rarely comes down, usually shrouding Tristan's face in shadow. Calm blue eyes and sharp, clean lines compose his angular face. Under the ever-present hood, his hair is tied in a number of loose braids, though most of his hair is left free to do what it will. Strapped across his back is a long, wickedly curved sword which looks far too large and unwieldy for someone of Tristan's stature, and a longbow and quiver. Under his cloak, Tristan wears a holy symbol of Dayna on a chain around his neck - this one is a crescent moon composed of small leaves, made entirely of silver. When Dayna's power manifests itself in and around Tristan (usually in combat), it usually takes the form of waves and bursts of glittering silver leaves. Personality While Tristan is implacable in his defense of the wild places in the world, he is at heart a carefree person, enjoying the simple pleasures of life. Only when provoked does his demeanour change and the true threat within him is manifested. His trust is not difficult to gain, but not much harder to lose. His face is very expressive, hiding little of the thoughts that play behind it. As such, Tristan is quite often smiling, whether in satisfaction, mirth, or, when fighting the enemies of his goddess, a grim, mocking promise of death. Hooks * Preservation of the Wild: Any encroachment or plundering of nature is cause for Tristan to go avenger on whoever is encroaching or plundering. * Shadowrift: New activity in or around the Shadowrift, or anyone tampering with it, could bring Tristan running back home. * Past Transgressions: Tristan (and his tribe) were *ahem* 'involved' in the failure of some of the attempts to settle Kythira. There could be some authorities who would be upset, if they were to find out. Kicker Adventuring Career * Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? - Resurrection-debt collecting on behalf of the Chapel of the Obolus in Daunton. I have a feeling it's going to get messy ... * Love Bites - It'll be simple, really. A total cakewalk. >.> Companions, Past and Present A list of fellow adventurers that Tristan has had the pleasure of being companion to (and the players of each), and the adventure(s) which they undertook together. * Papolstaanas (Mewness): Kobold Hybrid Battlemind/Avenger - Murder at Midnight * Kaeysari (BenBrown): Longtooth Shifter Fighter - Murder at Midnight * Eloan (Velmont): Eladrin Warlord - Murder at Midnight * Illarion Meriele (Neurotic): Changeling Sorcerer - Murder at Midnight * 7 Rabbit (JoeNotCharles): Dwarf Starlock - Murder at Midnight * Gil (CaBaNa): Human Hybrid Wizard/Artificer - Murder at Midnight * Mikara Li Mesadh (H.M.Gimlord): Elf Archery Ranger - Love Bites, Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? * Woe Chinua (Dunamin): Human Fighter - Love Bites * Atreus D'torian (Atriden): Revenant (Human) Assassin - Love Bites * Hacker Brass (KenHood): Gnome Bard - Love Bites * Kathalia (nerdytenor): Elf Druid - Love Bites * Tonk (KenHood): Half-orc Ruthless Ruffian Rogue - Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? * Dextyr (DMDanW): Half-elf Valorous Bard - Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? * Blade (renau1g): Deva Isolating Avenger - Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 (Race 7 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Elf Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Wis Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Avenger Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Armor of Faith: While wearing cloth armor and not using a shield, Tristan gains a +3 bonus to AC. Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Abjure Undead and Divine Guidance powers. Oath of Enmity: gain the use of the Oath of Enmity power. Censure of Pursuit: If Tristan's oath of enmity target moves away from him willingly, Tristan gains a +6 bonus to damage rolls against the target until the end of his next turn. Holy symbol implement. Theme Features Wild Hunt Rider Starting Feature: Your attacks ignore partial concealment, and you gain a +2 bonus to Perception checks when actively searching for a hidden creature. Feats * Weapon Proficiency (Fullblade) level * Power of Skill level * Weapon Focus (Heavy Blades) level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elven Powers 'Powers Known' Avenger Class Features Channel Divinity: Abjure Undead Channel Divinity: Divine Guidance Oath of Enmity At-Will Bond of Pursuit Overwhelming Strike Encounter Angelic Alacrity Sequestering Strike Daily Oath of the Final Duel Utility Avenger's Resolve Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Weight Allowance: 59/100 lbs. Tristan's Wish List This list displays a number of preferred items. Surprises are welcome too, as long as it's something useful ;) By Category * Neck: +2 amulet of physical resolve (AV, L7) > +2 safewing amulet (PHB, L8) * Feet: boots of the fencing master (AV, L7) > sandals of precise stepping (AV, L6) > cat tabi (AV, L8) > boots of stealth (AV, L3) * Armor: +2 holy adversary's cloth (AV2, L8) > +2 radiant temple uniform (AV2, L7) * Head: crown of leaves (AV, L7) * Hands: gloves of agility (AV, L5) * Waist: belt of vigor (PHB, L2) By Level * Level 8: +2 safewing amulet (PHB) > +2 holy adversary's cloth (AV2) > cat tabi (AV) * Level 7: +2 amulet of physical resove (AV) > boots of the fencing master (AV) > +2 radiant temple uniform (AV2) > crown of leaves (AV) * Level 6: sandals of precise stepping (AV) * Level 5: gloves of agility (AV) * Level 3: boots of stealth (AV) * Level 2: belt of vigor (PHB) Tracking Treasure and Money +100 gp - starting gold -30 gp - fullblade -30 gp - longbow -1 gp - arrows (30) -15 gp - adventurer's kit -10 gp - holy symbol -5 gp - 5x dagger -------- 9 gp remaining +63 gp - Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? +632 gp - Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? -------- 704 gp remaining +6 gp - sold fullblade -520 gp - amulet of physical resolve -100 gp - 2x potion of healing -------- 90 gp remaining +267 gp - Love Bites +800 gp - Love Bites +1102 gp - Love Bites -------- 2259 gp remaining -1800 gp - iron armbands of power -------- 459 gp remaining -100 gp - 2x alchemical silver -50 gp - potion of healing -------- 309 gp remaining Luckblade Fullblade +1 - from Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive?. Darkleaf Cloth +1 - from Love Bites. Used 1 potion of healing - my post. Total Incoming Wealth 100 gp - Starting gold +680 gp - Luckblade Fullblade +1 +63 gp - 1st Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? reward +632 gp - 2nd Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? reward +267 gp - Love Bites reward +840 gp - Darkleaf Cloth +1 +800 gp - Love Bites reward +1102 gp - Love Bites reward -------- 4484 gp Average expected total incoming wealth for beginning of level 4, based on DMG: 3,443 gp. For beginning of level 5: 5,539 gp XP 233 XP - first reward from Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? (DM's post, Judge's post) 1677 XP - from finishing Can Dextyr Keep All These Strikers Alive? (DM's post, Judge's post) 1112 XP - first reward from Love Bites. (DM's post, Judge's post) 1260 XP - final reward from Love Bites. (DM's post, Judge's post) 4282 XP total. Changes Level 2 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages, Powers to Hit * Added level 2 utility power, Avenger's Resolve (DP) - Summary, Powers Known * Added level 2 feat, Closing Pledge (DP) - Summary, Feats * Sold fullblade; bought Amulet of Physical Resolve +1 (AV) and two healing potions - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Retrained Overwhelming Strike at-will (PHB2) to Radiant Vengeance at-will (PHB2) - Summary, Powers Known, Powers to Hit Level 3 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated hit points - Summary, Health * Added level 3 encounter power, Sequestering Strike (PHB2) - Summary, Powers Known, Powers to Hit Level 4 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages, Powers to Hit * Added level 4 feat, Weapon Focus (Heavy Blades) (PHB) - Summary, Feats * Retraining: ** Radiant Vengeance at-will (PHB2) to Overwhelming Strike at-will (PHB2) - Summary, Powers Known, Powers to Hit ** Closing Pledge feat to Power of Skill feat Ministats sblock=TristanBTristan Moonblade /B- Male Elf Avenger (Dayna) 4 BPassive Perception/B: 24, BPassive Insight/B: 16; Low-light vision BAC/B:20(22), BFort/B:16, BReflex/B:18, BWill/B:18 -- BSpeed/B:7 BHP/B:46/46, BBloodied/B:23, BSurge Value/B:11, BSurges Left/B:9/9 +2 item bonus to saves vs. poison keyword, weakened, slowed, immobilized. Action Points: 1, COLOR=RedSecond Wind/COLOR BPowers/B COLOR=GreenBond of Pursuit Overwhelming Strike/COLOR COLOR=redAngelic Alacrity Sequestering Strike Avenger's Resolve Channel Divinity Elven Accuracy Oath of Enmity/COLOR COLOR=grayOath of the Final Duel Luckblade/COLOR SIZE=1* Group Awareness: All non-elf allies within 5 squares of Tristan gain a +1 bonus to Perception. * +2 item bonus to AC vs. first attack on me each encounter/SIZE/sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking Didn't have the background bonus to stealth in the skill table. Besides that, everything looks fine. Fixed and approved. Approval 2 WOW. This is the first time it really hit me just how the Avenger's powers work. I can't help but think that old-school strikers will feel a bit left behind by these guys... And that's some powerful synergy with the Elf. Anyway, here's my notes: * Something's wrong with the armour template - it's not adding in the DexMod to AC (correct in the summary though) * Speed was wrong in the Elf Racial Features section (fixed) I approve Tristan for Level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79 Level 3 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Nice work LS - glad to see Tristan doing well ;) Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g *All Crit damage 1 point too low (probably missing the weapon focus update) *You have a note: (Transferred to leather armor.) after Darkleaf in the tracking post. I assume an error? Minor though, so Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approved by MeepoLives 11:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Status Tristan is approved for level 1 (with approvals from TwoHeadsBarking and JoeNotCharles) Tristan is approved for level 2 with 1910 xp by renau1g and Ozymandias79 Tristan is approved for level 3 with 3022 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Approved for level 4 by renau1g and MeepoLives. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters